3 Kurze Geschichten
by 14 all and all 41
Summary: Rund um das Leben der Tennisteams aus PoT. Viel Spaß ihr Lieben
1. Chapter 1

Najaa so ne kleine Challenge is eher was lustiges g ich hoffe mal e gefällt euch XD

* * *

Prince of Tennis

Challenge

1/20 Kapitel

Kapitel 1

Ein Tag in Seigaku

Ein neuer Tag brach in Seigaku an. Auf dem Schulhof klingelte die Schulglocke zum letzten mal und die Schüler beeilten sich in ihre Klassenräume zu kommen.

Der Schulhof war wie leergefegt. Nur am Eingangstor stand noch eine Person. Diese Person hätte man hier am wenigsten erwartet, ganz besonders nicht nach den letzten Ereignissen und doch stand sie dort.

Hätte jemand aus dem Fenster gesehen, hätte sich dieser jemand verwundert die Augen gerieben, denn diese Schuluniform, war eindeutig nicht die von Seigaku. Doch niemand sah aus dem Fenster und auch sonst niemand bemerkte diese Person.

Die Person selber wünschte sich gerade, dass sie überall anders war, nur nicht hier. Warum hatte sie sich auch auf diese aberwitzige idiotische Wette eingelassen. Warum hatten sie überhaupt verloren? Aargh, das führte doch zu nichts. Sie würde sich zusammenreißen und das durchziehen, wie sie es immer getan hatte.

Gähnend blickte Momoshiro aus dem Fenster. Warum auch musste die Schule nur so früh anfangen? Das grenzte ja schon an Quälerei. Gelangweilt sah er aus dem Fenster und wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Verwundert rieb er sich die Augen. Hatte er zu wenig geschlafen, oder sah er Gespenster?

Was hatte diese Person hier zu suchen? Hatte er sich vielleicht geirrt? Momoshiro sah genauer hin und musste mit Bedauern feststellen, dass er sich tatsächlich nicht geirrt hatte, aber was machte diese Person hier? Momo sah so gespannt aus dem Fenster, dass er den Lehrer gar nicht bemerkte, der mit einem ziemlichen strengen Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm auftauchte.

„Momoshiro, was gibt es denn da so Spannendes zu sehen?", fragte er mit lauter autoritärer Stimme und Momo zuckte zusammen. Beinahe wäre er wieder vom Stuhl gefallen, doch er konnte sich zum Glück gerade noch festhalten. „Aalso, na ja." Momo konnte förmlich sehen, wie die berühmte Ader an der Schläfe seines Lehrers hervortrat und er wusste, dass er ihn diesen Morgen zu viel gereizt hatte. „Es reicht Momoshiro, ab auf den Flur, solche Störenfriede wie sie einer sind sollte man von der Schule werfen."

Mit einem leisen Protest der allerdings beim Anblick seines Lehrers rasch wieder erstickt wurde, stand Momo auf und verließ die Klasse. Was hatte dieser Alte Sack denn, er hatte doch nichts weiter getan, als sein verpasstes Frühstück nachgeholt, seinen Mitschüler nach den Hausaufgaben gefragt und wie immer im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst.

So langsam sollte sich der Alte daran gewöhnt haben, tat er es doch immer und immer wieder. Aber nein, dieses mal wurde er sogar vor die Tür gesetzt. Lehrer, eine seltene Rasse für sich, wie konnte er sich nur einbilden sie verstehen zu können.

Gähnend lehnte sich Momo an die Wand neben der Klassenzimmertür. Das würde eine lange Schulstunde werden, die er auf dem Flur verbringen musste. Er lenkte sich etwas ab, indem er die Lampen an der Decke zählte und danach, als er bei 20 angekommen war, was doch sehr schnell ging, ein Lied vor sich her summt.

Er war so vertieft darin den Text im Kopf mitzusingen, dass er die Schritte erst hörte, als die Person, die eben diese Laute erzeugte, schon fast neben ihm stand. Verwundert hob Momo den Kopf und sah direkt in die Augen der Person, die gerade noch unten auf dem Schulhof gestanden hatte.

Erschrocken wollte er einen Schritt zurück springen, doch die Wand hinter seinem Rücken hinderte ihn daran und so beließ Momo es dabei einen überraschten Laut von sich zu geben. Was machte der Typ hier im Schulgebäude?

„Was machst du denn hier?", rief er entrüstet. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, das musste er den anderen erzählen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", sagte sein Gegenüber arrogant und wandte sich ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er Momo stehen.

Momo war immer noch ziemlich perplex und verwirrt. Nie, nicht einmal im Traum hätte er gedacht Keigo Atobe in Seishun Gakuen anzutreffen und ganz besonders nicht nach der Niederlage Hyoteis gegen Seigaku und doch da lief er. Träumte Momo vielleicht immer noch?

Eiji reckte sich genüsslich, als das Klingeln, das Ende der Stunde ankündigte. Endlich Pause, er hatte schon wieder furchtbaren Hunger. Innerlich damit beschäftigt sich zu überlegen, was es heute wohl in der Mensa gab, bemerkte er den aufgeregten Momoshiro nicht, der auf ihn zugelaufen kam.

„Eiji-senpai, Eiji-senpai", rief dieser aufgeregt und kam keuchend neben dem Rothaarigen zum Halt. „Guten Morgen Momo, was ist los?", fragte Eiji verwirrt. „Hast du ihn schon gesehen?", fragte Momo keuchend. „Wen denn?" „Na IHN", rief Momo und fuchtelte mit den Armen, dann schien er etwas hinter Eiji zu sehen und deutete darauf. „Den da, den meine ich."

Prüfend sah Eiji Momo an und wandte sich dann um. Suchend blickte er umher, doch er sah nichts. „Ich weiß nicht, wen du meinst Momo." Momo schien am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zu sein, denn er rief „ER war gerade eben noch da. Ich hab ihn gesehen wirklich Eiji-senpai."

Er Packte Eiji am Kragen und redete die ganze Zeit auf ihn ein, ohne dass Eiji auch nur im mindesten verstand wovon Momo gerade redete. Glücklicherweise wurde er von Oishi gerettet, der zu den beiden trat. „Hallo ihr beiden." Momo, der eine Möglichkeit sah jemand anderem von seiner Entdeckung zu erzählen, schnappte sich nun Oishi. Eiji, der darin die Möglichkeit sah Momo zu entfliehen sagte „Hallo Oishi, ich lass dich mal mit Momo alleine, viel Spaß noch ihr beiden."

Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade verschwinden, als er in der Menge der Schüler glaubte eine bekannte Gestalt zu sehen, die eigentlich gar nicht hier sein dürfte. Er rieb sich die Augen und sah noch einmal hin. Doch die Gestalt war verschwunden. Eiji zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich aus dem Staub. Er musste es sich nur eingebildet haben. Warum sollte Keigo Atobe Kapitän des Hyotei Tennisclubs hier an ihrer Schule rumlaufen.

Kopfschüttelnd ging Eiji in Richtung der Essensausgabe, vielleicht hatte er einfach zu wenig geschlafen. Komischerweise lief ihm diese Erscheinung an diesem Tag mehrere Male über den weg und so langsam machte sich Eiji Gedanken über seinen Geisteszustand.

Tezuka war gerade dabei in der Bibliothek ein Buch zu suchen, als er das nächste Opfer von Momo wurde. Dieser kam in einem Affenzahn in die Bibliothek gerannt und kam schlitternd vor seinem Käpten (Anm. d. A. is mein Kürzel für Kaptän, klang mir sonst zu prüde) stehen.

„Tezuka", keuchte er außer Atmen und rang nach Luft. „Tezuka, hast du ihn schon gesehen?", fragte er und sah Tezuka fanatisch an. „Wen meinst du Momoshiro?", fragte Tezuka nicht wirklich interessiert. „Ich meine Atobe Keigo. Er läuft hier irgendwo im Schulgebäude rum."

Kurz hielt Tezuka in seiner Tätigkeit, nämlich ein Buch wieder ins Regal zurück zu stellen inne, doch dann sammelte er sich wieder. „Nein habe ich nicht", sagte Tezuka und damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet.

Momoshiro, der sich auf einmal nicht mehr wohl fühlte in der Nähe seines Käptens, verschwand wieder. Kaum war er weg und Tezuka alleine und unbeobachtet in der Bibliothek zeigte sich ein kleines Hinterhältiges Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

Er stellte das letzte Buch in das Regal und verließ dann ebenfalls die Bibliothek. Er wandte sich nach rechts und schritt mit schnellen Schritten den Flur runter. Er glaubte zu wissen wohin sich Atobe verzogen hatte, denn dass was der gegnerische Käpten unbedingt brauchte, fast so dringend, wie die Luft zum atmen, war Aufmerksamkeit.

Er ging geradewegs in Richtung Pausenhof. Während er lief wunderte er sich darüber, dass Atobe sich wirklich an ihre kleine Wette gehalten hatte. Diesen Tag würde er immer in seinem Gedächtnis behalten. Keigo Atobe begab sich unter seine Schirmherrschaft und würde tun müssen, was auch immer er ihm sagte.

Diesmal lächelte Tezuka allerdings nicht, zu viele Leute liefen um ihn herum und könnten ihn sehen, wie er dies tat. Er betrat den Pausenhof und fast sofort schlug ihm ein Ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen und Gackern entgegen. Erst im zweiten Moment fiel ihm auf, dass die übliche Menge kreischender Mädchen fehlte, die ihn sonst immer belagerte, sobald er den Pausenhof betrat.

Dies war wohl einer der Gründe, warum er den Pausenhof so gut wie möglich mied. Doch heute war es komplett anders, warum auch nicht, ein Keigo Atobe kam immerhin nicht jeden Tag nach Seishun Gakuen. Tezuka ging zu der Gruppe Mädchen, oder eher gesagt dem riesigen Haufen von kreischenden Schnattertanten, hinüber und kämpfte sich regelrecht zu Atobe durch.

Mit seinem ernsten Mörderblick auf dem Gesicht, stellte er sich vor Atobe hin und teilte ihm mit, dass er um punkt 14 Uhr auf dem Tennisplatz zu stehen habe, keine Minute eher, keine Minute später. Atobe setzte sein übliches Gesicht auf und sagte „Tezuka mein Lieber, geht es denn nicht ein kleines bisschen Freundlicher?" „Du vergisst Atobe, dass DU unsere kleine Wette verloren hast. Die DU außerdem auch noch gestellt hast."

„Nun gut, ich werde da sein", sagte Atobe und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Fans zu. Tezuka kämpfte sich zurück und verschwand wieder im Schulgebäude um seine restlichen Erledigungen zu tätigen.

Während Tezuka Kunimitsu auf den Weg zur Bibliothek war, begegnete er Syusuke Fuji. „Ohayou Tezuka, wie geht's dir?", fragte Fuji mit seinem üblichen freundlichen Alltagslächeln. „Ohayou Fuji", sagte Tezuka und ging einfach weiter. Fuji schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf, so war Tezuka nun einmal, er sprach nicht viel und redete sonst auch nicht gerne über sich.

Fuji selbst ging wie jede Pause auf den Hof, um etwas an die frische Luft zu kommen denn er hielt es nie besonders lange in einem Gebäude aus. Er liebte die frische Luft und die freie Natur. Die fand man hier allerdings nur selten.

Kaum hatte Fuji den Pausenhof betreten, schlug ihm derselbe Lärm entgegen, der auch Tezuka empfangen hatte. Verwirrt, was man ihm allerdings aufgrund seines Lächelns nicht ansah, blickte Fuji zu der riesigen Gruppe von kreischenden Weibern herüber.

Wer auch immer in diesem kreischenden Haufen feststeckte, er tat ihm Leid. Fuji wandte den Blick ab und sah dann suchend über den Pausenhof. Wo war er nur? Sonst war er doch jede Pause hier draußen, genau wie er. Ah, da vorne saß er auf einer Bank.

Immer noch lächelnd ging Fuji zu Kawamura hinüber, der ganz alleine auf einer Bank unter einem Baum saß und verträumt in die Gegend starrte. „Hallo Taka-san", sagte er und setzte sich neben ihn. Kawamura sah ihn erst erstaunt, dann peinlich berührt an und nuschelte: „Ohayou."

Allerdings wurde er von dem lauten Gekreische übertönt, welches nun lautstark über den Schulhof tönte und einem jeden einzelnen Nerv im Leib raubte. Fuji ließ sich allerdings nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, hieße er denn sonst Fuji? Ja und Kawamura, oder Taka-san, wie Fuji ihn auch gerne nannte, der war in seinem jetzigen Zustand, so ganz ohne Tennisschläger viel zu schüchtern und freundlich, um auch nur einen Mucks wegen des Lärms von sich zu geben.

„Was ist da eigentlich los?", fragte Fuji, der nun doch neugierig geworden war. Kawamura sah ihn im ersten Moment verwirrt an, doch als Fuji dann auf den kreischenden Haufen Mädchen deutete, schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. „Ah, ach das. Ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich glaube Keigo Atobe steckt da drin."

„Deswegen hat Tezuka heute so gute Laune", sagte Fuji und blickte gen Himmel. Kawamura wunderte sich, woher Fuji dies wusste, aber er fragte nicht nach, dazu war er viel zu schüchtern. Fuji wurde nun allerdings einiges klar, deswegen hatten sich Atobe und Tezuka vor dem Spiel so lange unterhalten.

Obwohl es so überhaupt nicht zu Tezuka passte, schienen die beiden doch gewettet zu haben. Vermutlich war Atobe auf die Idee gekommen und hatte Tezuka solange gereizt, bis er darauf eingegangen war. Obwohl Fuji den Käpten von Hyotei nicht mochte, so musste er ihm doch eine gewisse Anerkennung entgegenbringen, dass er Tezuka so weit gebracht hatte.

Kaidoh Kaoru trat gerade einen Schritt aus seinem Klassenraum hinaus, als er auch schon von einer Horde Mädchen niedergetrampelt wurde. Exakt 35 paar Schuhe trampelten über ihn rüber, allein davon hatten zwei sicher Schuhgröße 43. Kaidoh dachte er wäre im falschen Film. Welcher lebensmüde Narr würde es wagen über ihn Kaidoh Kaoru zu trampeln.

Unglücklicherweise passierte ihm dies innerhalb der nächsten Stunden noch zwei mal. Wer auch immer diese verdammten Weibsbilder so aufgehetzt hatte, der würde ihn kennen lernen. Warum musste auch immer er derjenige sein, der alles abbekam? Warum konnte nicht mal ein anderer so viel Pech haben, wie er?

Wenigstens würde er beim Tennistraining seine Ruhe haben. Aber halt, da war doch noch was, da gab es ja noch diesen blöden Affen aus der Parallelklasse, der ebenfalls im Tennisclub ist. Genervt stieß Kaidoh zischend die Luft aus und ging zurück in seine Klasse.

Nach der letzten Stunde packte er wie immer seine Sachen zusammen und ging runter zum Tennisclub. Leider war er nicht der Erste, der ankam.Dieser blöde Affe, war bereits da. Zum Glück bemerkte er ihn nicht und so konnte Kaidoh sich in Ruhe umziehen. Er hatte keine Lust sich wiedersein dummes „Baka Mamushi" anzuhören. Er hasste es als Schlange bezeichnet zu werden.

Was konnte er schon dafür, dass er so komisch atmete? Nichts. Auch der Name für seinen Buggy Whip Shot war nur zufällig entstanden. Dieser Blödmann ging ihm nur auf die Nerven. Entnervt verließ Kaidoh den Umkleideraum und trat hinaus.

Wieder drang dieses furchtbare Kreischen an sein Ohr. Abrupt drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Schreien kam und stöhnte auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, da standen doch tatsächlich etliche Mädchen am Gitter zum Tennisplatz und schrieen wie verrückt.

Er kam sich vor, als wäre er im falschen Film gelandet. Mit einem abwertenden Blick auf den kreischenden Haufen, betrat er den Tenniscourt und erstarrte. Was zum Teufel hatte dieser Kerl hier zu suchen?

Wie hypnotisiert starrte Kaidoh zu Atobe hinüber, der gerade mit Ryuzaki-sensei sprach. Er konnte absolut nicht glauben, was er da sah. Dies konnte nur eine optische Täuschung sein. Warum sonst taten die anderen so, als sei nichts geschehen. Sie benahmen sich wie immer und schienen Atobe gar nicht zu registrieren.

Zu allem Überfluss begann nun auch das Training unter Anleitung von Inui. Wie auch die letzten Male sollten sie Runden laufen und wie auch die letzten Male, wurde dieses Mal die Schwierigkeitsstufe erhöht. Sie sollten in alleine nur 50 Sekunden einmal um den Tenniscourt laufen.

Wohlwollend betrachtete Inui die neueste Ausgabe seines Inui Juice. Er hatte ihn wieder einmal verbessert. Inui war ziemlich stolz auf sich, dass er es mal wieder hinbekommen hatte. Da er nun jedoch wieder ein Stammspieler war, musste er ebenfalls die Runden mitlaufen.

Das Zeitnehmen überließ er Ryuzaki-sensei. Er war schon gespannt, wie sich der Käpten von Hyotei so hielt. Gerne wollte er seinen neuesten Juice an ihm ausprobieren, da bestand nämlich keine Gefahr für das Seigaku Team. Die ersten Runden waren wie immer, jeder strengte sich noch nicht allzu sehr an, doch ab der fünften wurde es interessant.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, fielen die ersten Neuzugängler zurück und ab der 10. selbst die anderen Spieler. Im Kopf rechnete Inui die Chance aus, dass Atobe es bis zur letzten Trude schaffte mitzuhalten. Die Chancen betrugen genau 50 zu 50. Das gefiel Inui nicht. Er mochte es nicht, wenn ein Gegner nicht berechenbar war.

Tatsächlich hielt der Hyotei Käptn bis zur letzten Runde mit. Das würde er sich nachher notieren müssen. Allerdings hatten sie Seigakus einen Vorteil, sie wussten, was auf den warten würde, der als letzter am Ziel ankommen würde. Sofort ging auch das Gedrängel los. Schien als wollte keiner sein neuestes Gebräu testen zu wollen. Banausen.

Inui selbst lief normal weiter, noch, denn immer noch lief hinter ihm Atobe, der nicht wirklich verstand, warum die anderen sich plötzlich so beeilten. Von vorne hörte man plötzlich lautes Geschrei, welches Inui als das von Taka-san identifizierte. Irgendein Idiot hatte ihm wohl wieder einen Tennisschläger in die Hand gedrückt.

Echizen konnte es nicht gewesen sein, denn der fehlte heute, warum auch immer. Noch immer lief Atobe hinter Inui und dort würde er sicherlich auch bleiben. Prüfend sah Inui auf seine Uhr. Sie lagen gut in der Zeit, sie würden es rechtzeitig schaffen. Er musste nur darauf achten nicht von Atobe überholt zu werden.

Die letzten paar Meter legte Inui einen Sprint hin und trat tatsächlich als zweitletzter übers Ziel. Erschreckt stolperten ein paar Neue vor ihm weg, als er mit einem breiten, Inui Grinsen auf den Stand mit dem Inui-Juice zu. Das würde ein Spaß werden.

Er konnte regelrecht die Schadenfreude spüren, die in der Luft lag, als Atobe über die Ziellinie sprintete. Dieser verstand natürlich die Welt nicht mehr, als Inui ihm den Becher gab. „Was?", fragte er und nahm den Becher entgegen. „Du bist als Letzter angekommen, also musst du nun meinen Inui Golden Power Remix Juice trinken. Keine Sorge, er ist gut für den Körper."

Atobe bemerkte wohl die schadenfrohen und auch neugierigen Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten, denn er zögerte einen kurzen Moment. Doch dann leerte er den Becher in einem Zug. Wahrscheinlich tat er dies, um vor seinen weiblichen Fans, die immer noch kreischend am Zaun standen nicht als Feigling dazustehen.

Inui beobachtete ihn genau, hatte auch schon sein Notizbuch gezückt und notierte wie verrückt irgendetwas hinein. Schon wollte Atobe erleichtert aufatmen, als er plötzlich grün anlief. Im nächsten Moment wurde er rot, dann lief ihm der Schweiß in strömen übers Gesicht. Inui notierte all dies genau und zählte etwa 20 Sekunden, bis Atobe umkippte.

Er fiel einfach hintenrüber und blieb liegen. Keine Regung, NICHTS kam mehr von ihm. „Interessant", murmelte Inui und kritzelte weiter. Während er weiter vor sich hin murmelte, hatten sich die anderen mittlerweile näher an Atobe herangewagt. „Hey, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Momo und stupste ihn an. „Ich glaube Inui hat ihn umgebracht", sagte Eiji, er klang jedoch nicht halb so ernst, wie er hätte klingen sollen. Viel mehr konnte ein Außenstehender den Eindruck gewinnen, er würde sich darüber freuen.

„Hey, Atobe", rief Oishi „Er bewegt sich nicht, Inui, du hast ihn umgebracht", rief Eiji nun. Ob es fröhlich, oder vorwurfsvoll klang, konnte man in diesem Augenblick nicht feststellen. Inui kritzelte noch einen Moment weiter, dann klappte er sein Notizbuch zu und sagte wieder „Interessant. Er scheint einen sehr feinen Magen zu haben. In diesem Fall.." Inui ging zu dem Tisch mit den Getränken rüber und kam mit einem weiteren Becher wieder. Er ging zu Atobe rüber, kniete sich neben ihm hin und kippte ihm einen weiteren Becher Inui Juice in den Mund. „.. wird das vielleicht helfen."

Sie warteten nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann jedoch, so schnell, dass es kaum einer mitbekam, sprang Atobe auf und rannte davon. Man hörte nur noch, wie er das Wort ´Wasser´ und ´sofort´ von sich gab, dann war er weg. Inui ging zurück zu seinem Notizbuch. „Interessant", murmelte er wieder und schrieb wieder irgendwelche Sachen auf.

„Hey Inui, was wäre passiert, wenn es nicht geklappt hätte", fragte Momo nun. Doch beim Anblick von Inuis typischen Inui Grinsen, wollte er es wohl lieber doch nicht wissen.

Ryoma Echizen war gerade dabei im Bett zu liegen und ein Buch zu lesen, als das Telefon klingelte. Er ignorierte es und las einfach weiter. Er war krank, sollte sich doch jemand anderes um dieses blöde Telefon kümmern. Allerdings ging niemand dran. Ryoma hatte wohl vergessen, dass er alleine zu Hause war.

Irgendwann hörte das Telefon auf zu klingeln und Ryoma lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Er ahnte nicht, dass er die beste aller Trainingsstunden verpasst hatte.


	2. Trägerschwingungen XD

Naja, keine Kommentare, aber is egal ich lad einfachweiter hoch, vielleicht meldet sich ja noch jemand

* * *

Prince of Tennis

Challenge

2/20 Kapitel

Kapitel 2

Achtung Trägerschwingungen

Es war mal wieder einer dieser verdammt heißen Tage und kaum hatte Ryoma das Haus verlassen, wünschte er sich auch schon wieder, dass der Tag vorüber wäre. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen warmes Wetter hätte, oder so. nein, er fand es sogar ganz schön, aber er hatte überhaupt keine Lust an einem solchen Tag mehrere Stunden Tennis zu trainieren.

Nicht falsch zu verstehen, er liebte Tennis und er liebte warmes Wetter, aber auf beides gleichzeitig konnte er getrost verzichten. Denn heute war es so richtig schön schwülwarm. Er wusste ganz genau, was das heißen würde.

Erstens, würde er schwitzen, wie ein Schwein, wenn Inui wirklich seinen Trainingsplan durchzog und dabei würden ihm und seinen Teamkollegen auch noch ein Haufen kreischender weiblicher Teenies bei zusehen. Wenn die einmal Blut geleckt hatten, wurde man sie nicht so einfach los.

Jedes dieser durchtriebenen Weiber wusste, was so ein Wetter bedeutete. Ryoma schnaubte verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf. Verstehe einer die Mädchen. Er jedenfalls würde heute so gut wie gar keinen Gefallen am Training finden können.

Bereits, als er die Schule erreichte war ihm furchtbar warm und er spürte, wie er langsam anfing zu schwitzen. Nein, heute würde ein furchtbarer Tag werden, wenn er schon bei dieser kleinen Anstrengung anfing zu schwitzen. Missmutig ging er durchs Schultor und betrat den Schulhof.

Normalerweise war Momo schon da, um ihn vor dem Unterricht noch einmal voll zu quatschen, aber diesmal rief niemand „Ey Echizen". Naja, vermutlich hatte er verschlafen, sah ihm ähnlich. Ryoma überquerte den Schulhof und trat in die kühle Eingangshalle.

Es war schon fast wieder so kühl, dass er spürte, wie sich eine kleine Gänsehaut auf seine Arme stahl. Doch darüber war Ryoma recht dankbar. Er wollte sich gerade wieder in Bewegung setzen, als ihm Tezuka über den Weg lief. Er nickte ihm höflich zu „Buchou." Er nickte ebenfalls zurück „Echizen."

Wie fast jeden Tag, wenn sie sich mal auf den Gängen begegneten, ein höfliches Nicken, ein kurzes Wort, dann ging jeder wieder seiner Wege. So war das unter den Stammspielern von Seigaku, egal wie Alt sie waren, sie zeigten einander gegenüber Respekt, oder wenn dies halt nicht vorhanden war, ging man sich halt aus dem Weg, wie zum Beispiel Momo und Kaidoh.

Kaum hatte er seinen Klassenraum betreten, tönte ihm schon ein lautes „Echizen", entgegen. Ryoma kannte diese furchtbar nervige Stimme nur zu gut. Horio, diese nervige Kröte mit seinen läppischen zwei Jahren Tenniserfahrung. Dieser Kerl war wie eine Klette, ständig hing er an ihm und laberte ihn voll.

Eigentlich war er manchmal ganz gut zu ertragen, aber heute war Ryoma schon so was von genervt, dass er einen Horio nicht auch noch brauchte. Er ignorierte ihn und setzte sich einfach auf seinen Platz. Hoffentlich ging dieser Schultag schnell zu Ende.

Im Unterricht schlief er fast ein. Es war einfach stinkenlangweilig. Warum konnten die Lehrer nicht auch den Unterricht interessanter gestalten. In den Pausen verzog er sich dann aufs Schuldach, um tatsächlich noch ein bisschen zu schlafen, oder einfach nur zum entspannen. Es war zwar warm, weil er in der prallen Sonne lag, aber immerhin hatte er seine Ruhe.

Wie Ryoma es erhofft hatte, gingen die Schulstunden schnell vorbei. Nun saß er gerade im Clubraum und zog sich für das Training um. Er war meistens einer der Ersten und hatte so auch den ganzen Raum für sich alleine. Hier drinnen war es schön kühl und nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, blieb er noch sitzen.

Er würde so lange wie möglich hier bleiben. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Tezuka kam herein. Als er Ryoma erblickte, nickte er ihm kurz zu und wandte sich sofort wieder ab. So war das halt mit Tezuka. Er sprach nicht oft und ganz besonders nicht über unnötige Sachen. Er stand meist da und beobachtete Ryoma und die anderen beim Tennisspielen. Ab und zu korrigierte er mal jemanden.

Ryoma hatte schon oft seinen stechenden Blick im Nacken gespürt, doch hatte Tezuka ihn noch nie korrigiert. Entweder er hatte nichts zu korrigieren, oder er wollte, dass Ryoma seine Fehler selbst bemerkte. Denn das er keine fehler machte, konnte selbst Ryoma sich nicht vorstellen. Er war ja nicht Gott, oder so.

So langsam kamen immer mehr Tennisclubmitglieder herein und der Raum füllte sich mit Geschnatter und Gelächter. Ryoma wurde es zu laut und zu voll. Er warf seinen Vorsatz beiseite und verließ den Raum. Draußen knallte ihm erbarmungslos die stickige Luft entgegen und er musste sich mächtig zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort wieder in dem Raum zu verschwinden.

Stattdessen lief er zu den Tennisplätzen und setzte sich dort auf eine Bank. Egal, wie er sich hinsetzte, ob im Schatten, oder in die Sonne, es war einfach unerträglich warm. Resigniert zog er sich seine Käppi tiefer ins Gesicht und lehnte sich zurück.

Er musste wohl kurz weggepennt sein, denn als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand Tezuka vor ihm. Er sah ihn fragend an, was Tezuka jedoch ignorierte, das einzigste, was er sagte war „20 zusätzliche Runden." Ein kurzer Blick hinter sich, sagte ihm, dass er wohl das Einlaufen verpasst hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und begann seine Runden abzulaufen.

Er war ja nicht gerade schwächlich oder so, aber Ryoma begann bereits nach den ersten fünf Runden an zu schwitzen. Warum nur war es so verdammt heiß heute? In Gedanken verfluchte er alles und jeden, für nichts und wieder nichts. Einfach nur, um sich wieder abzureagieren.

Als er dann endlich fertig war und den Platz wieder betrat, musste er feststellen, dass alle einen Partner hatten und er der einzige war, der alleine herum stand. Super. Missmutig ging er zu seinem Buchou hinüber und fragte ihn, was er nun tun solle.

Tezuka maß ihn mit einem scharfen blick und sagte dann „Gut, dann trainierst du mit mir." „Huis." Ryoma wandte sich ab und holte seinen Tennisschläger. Das hatte ihm heute noch gefehlt. Verdammt, war heute ein bescheuerter Tag. Warum musste ER gegen Tezuka spielen.

Der Buchou würde ihn kreuz und quer übers Feld jagen und ihn noch mehr zum schwitzen bringen. Dazu hatte er heute gar keine Lust, aber das konnte er ja schlecht sagen. Er nahm seinen Schläger und kehrte zu dem freien Tennisfeld zurück, an dem schon Tezuka wartete.

Das Spiel begann und schon saß er in der Klemme. Tezuka spielte zwar nicht ernst, aber es war trotzdem schwierig seine Schläge zu kontern. Er konnte sich wahrhaft Buchou nennen. Niemand anderen hätte er als solchen anerkannt und von niemand anderem, als einem, der Fähigkeiten, wie Tezuka besäße, würde er sich besiegen lassen.

Es war hart für Ryoma zu verlieren, aber bei Tezuka konnte er guten Gewissens sagen, dass er ihn noch nicht besiegen konnte. Bei Tezuka und seinem Vater konnte er eine Niederlage akzeptieren. Fuji war eine andere Sache, da er gegen ihn nur einmal gespielt hatte. Es war nie zum Ende gekommen, also hatte keiner gewonnen und keiner verloren.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber dieser stechende Blick, mit dem Tezuka ihn fixierte, machte ihn nervös. Dazu kam die Hitze und die feuchte Luft. Ryoma konnte förmlich spüren, wie die seine Konzentration Stück für Stück nachließ. Er schwitzte wie verrückt und atmete schwer, doch er war nicht bereit dies zuzugeben.

Er würde vor seinem Käpten nicht klein beigeben. Das konnte er mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren. Er hielt durch so gut er konnte, selbst als er schon soweit ausgepowert war, dass seine Hände anfingen zu zittern. Dieser stechende Blick, das Gefühl nicht nur betrachtet, sondern auch bewertet zu werden, das war es, was ihn störte.

Plötzlich beging er einen Fehler und stolperte, was sonst so untypisch für ihn war. Er erwischte den Ball noch, aber er schaffte es nicht übers Netz, sondern prallte dagegen. Ryoma richtete sich auf und wischte den Schweiß von seiner Stirn. Gerade, als er einen neuen Ball schlagen wollte, hörte er wie Tezuka sagte „Das reichte Echizen."

Ryoma fing den Ball wieder auf und sah zu Tezuka hin. Dieser sagte allerdings nichts mehr, sondern ging vom Platz, ohne in noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Irgendwie verhielt sich Tezuka merkwürdig. Er war schweigsam wie immer, aber Ryoma meinte, dass hinter seinem Blick noch etwas anderes lauerte.

Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf. An was er auch immer dachte, das war doch einfach nur lächerlich. Er grinste kurz, verließ ebenfalls den Platz und ging zu den Becken, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Das Kalte Wasser erfrischte ihn ungemein und er spürte, wie seine Konzentration und seine Ausdauer zurückkehrten.

Der Rest des Trainings ging schnell vorbei. Da Ryoma allerdings noch ein Neuling war, musste er ebenfalls mit den anderen die Plätze aufräumen. Entsprechend spät verließ er auch das Schulgelände. Den Blick gen Boden gerichtet, lief er die Straßen entlang nach Hause.

Er bog gerade um eine Ecke, als ein paar Füße in seinem Gesichtsfeld auftauchten. Er hob den Blick und sah Tezuka vor sich. „Buchou", sagte Ryoma verwundert. Tezuka sah in undefinierbar an und sagte „Ich muss mit dir reden Echizen." Ryoma nickte und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als ob Tezuka um Worte verlegen war, aber dann richtete er seine Brille und fixierte ihn schließlich mit einem stechenden Blick. Denselben stechenden Blick, den Ryoma während des gesamten Trainings auf sich gespürt hatte.

„Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor darüber zu reden, aber da es dich betrifft, ist es nur fair, dass du darüber bescheid weißt." Als Ryoma diese Worte hörte, schwirrten ihm nur Fragen über Fragen im Kopf herum. Was meinte Tezuka damit? „Was ich damit meine, ist, dass ich sehr starke Gefühle für dich empfinde. Nur damit du weißt, wie ich dir gegenüber stehe."

Mit so etwas hatte Ryoma am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Er war nicht fähig einen einzigen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen und nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass Tezuka sich abgewandt hatte und wegging. Ryoma wusste nicht wie lange er noch dastand, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, jedenfalls kam er zu spät nach Hause und kassierte eine Rüge von seinem Vater, die er eh nicht ernst nahm.

Abends, als er dann in seinem Bett lag, konnte er nicht einschlafen. Ständig musste er an Tezukas Worte denken. „Ich empfinde sehr starke Gefühle für dich." Was sollte das heißen? Starke Gefühle, vielleicht Liebe? Was war Liebe überhaupt? Ryoma hatte so etwas noch nie kennen gelernt.

Im Grunde hatte er sich noch nie die Mühe gemacht darüber nachzudenken, aber jetzt, jetzt musste er sich Gedanken darüber machen. Sollte er froh sein, dass Tezuka ihm dies gesagt hatte? Ihn quälte die Frage, was Liebe überhaupt war. Sollte er vielleicht jemanden fragen.

Doch wen sollte er fragen? Tezuka konnte und wollte er nicht fragen. Seinen Vater konnte er gleich vergessen und seine Cousine war so schwatzhaft, dass wenn er sie fragen würde gleich die ganze Stadt bescheid wissen würde. Er grübelte noch lange so rum, doch dann irgendwann gegen 1 Uhr schlief er ein.

Wieder war einer dieser furchtbar warmen Tage. Ryoma saß unter einem Baum und ruhte sich ein bisschen aus. Damit war es allerdings vorbei, als eine Stimme ihn aus seinen Tagträumen riss „OCHIBIIII." Als er die Augen öffnete, blickte er sofort in das Gesicht von Eiji.

„Eiji-senpai." „Was ist los Ochibi, du wirkst so abwesend heute." Verwundert sah Ryoma Eiji an, hatte er tatsächlich bemerkt, dass er heute mit seinen Gedanken woanders war? „Es ist nichts." „Natürlich ist was, komm schon, sag, sag." Ryoma seufzte. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn Eijis Neugier einmal geweckt war, konnte er furchtbar nervig werden.

Warum sollte er nicht gleich ihn fragen. Man konnte Eiji ja vieles nachsagen, dass er eine furchtbare Plaudertasche war, dass er sich meist wie ein kleines Kind benahm, aber wenn es drauf ankam, konnte man sich auf ihn verlassen und ebenso auf sein Schweigen. Er musste es einfach wissen, außerdem nervte ihn Eiji, der ihn anstupste und „Na, na, na", sagte.

„Eiji-senpai, ich habe eine Frage." „Hö?", machte dieser erstaunt, doch dann sagte er „Klar, klar, frag mich nur." „Aber nur, wenn du mit niemandem darüber sprichst." Man konnte Eiji sehr deutlich ansehen, dass er nun richtig neugierig war. „Sicher, sicher, aber was willst du wissen?", fragte er und konnte es wohl kaum noch aushalten.

Ryoma zögerte nur kurz, was war schon so schlimm Eiji zu fragen? „Was ist Liebe?", fragte er. Einen Moment lang schien es Eiji die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, doch dann grinste er und sagte „Wer ist es denn?", fragte Eiji. Ryoma sah ihn einen Moment lang verständnislos an, dann sagte er „Ich bin nicht verliebt, sonst würde ich doch nicht fragen. Mir hat jemand gesagt, dass er starke Gfühle für mich empfindet und da wollte ich wissen, was das ist."

„Oh, warte", sagte Eiji und dachte nach. Wie sollte er so was erklären? Er wusste doch auch erst seit kurzem, was Liebe war. Seufzend gab er auf. „Liebe hmm, so was kann man nicht erklären, so was muss man selbst erleben. Tut mir leid Ochibe, aber ich kann dir da nicht helfen." „Oh", sagte Ryoma nur und blickte wieder zu Boden.

Eiji überlegte einen Moment, dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Wenn er Ryoma seine Frage nicht beantworten konnte, konnte er ihm wenigstens einen rat geben. „Einen Rat Ochibi, wenn du dich nicht auch verlieben willst, nimm dich vor den Trägerschwingungen in Acht." Ryoma sah ihn verwundert an.

Trägerschwingungen? Was sollte das bitte sein? „Was?", fragte er auch prompt. Nun schien Eiji in seinem Moment. Er svchien es zu lieben, wenn er etwas wusste, was andere nicht wussten. „Naa, du musst dir das, so vorstellen, als wäre diese Person, die in dich verknallt ist ein Stein wäre. Wenn man diesen Stein ins Wasser wirft, entstehen kleinen Wellen. Diese Schwingungen halt und wenn dann ein Blatt im Wasser ist, wird es von den Wellen getragen. Wenn du dir das ganze dann in Real vorstellt und du das Blatt bist, kann es sein, dass du von diesen Schwingungen erfasst wirst und dich auch in die Person verliebst."

Eiji beendete seine Erklärung mit einem kurzen aber kräftigen Nicken. Ryoma war während Eiis Erklärung der mund langsam aber sicher immer weiter aufgefallen. Nun stand er da, den Mund Sperrangelweit offen und musste an sich halten, um nicht loszulachen. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst gemeint haben?

So etwas konnte es unmöglich geben. Doch Eiji schien es ernst zu meinen. Ryoma setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf und sagte „Danke Eiji-senpai." Er grinste wieder und winkzte abwertend mit der hand. „Ach was, ich helf dir gerne, wer ist es denn?" Ryoma überlegte einen Moment und beschloss es ihm nicht zu sagen.

Immerhin war es eine private Sache, zwischen ihm und Tezuka. „Wer weiß." Er stand auf und ging zum Training. Als Ryoma Tezuka zum ersten Mal, seitdem Geständnis wieder sah, nahm er ihn plötzlich anders wahr Warum auch immer, er dachte plötzlich anders über seinen Buchou.

Außerdem beschäftigte ihn immer noch die Frage, was Liebe überhaupt war. Sollte er vielleicht jemand anderen fragen. Ryoma war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er sich gar nicht auf das Match konzentrierte. Ehe er sich versah, hatte Momo doch tatsächlich einen Matchpoint für sich gewonnen.

„Ey Echizen, was ist los mit dir?", fragte er und sah Ryoma scharf an. Das war so gar nicht Ryomas Stil. Normalerweise musste er sich stark anstrengen, um auch nur einen einzigen Punkt zu bekommen. „Nichts", sagte Ryoma und bedeutete Momo weiter zu machen.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Doch fast wie Selbstverständlich glitt sein Blick von Momo ab, zu Tezuka hinüber, der gerade mit Fuji ein Match spielte. Ohne es zu realisieren, blickte er geschlagen fünf Minuten dort hinüber und vergaß ganz, dass er ja noch mitten im Match mit Momo war. Dieser betrachtete Ryoma verwundert. Was war nur heute mit dem Kleinen los, so war er doch sonst nicht.

Er verließ seinen Platz, ging zu Ryoma hinüber und wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des Kleineren hin und her. Dieser schien nur langsam aus seinen Tagträumen zu erwachen. „Was?", fragte er verwundert und sah Momo fragend an. „Ach Herrje, so hat das keinen Sinn. Geh schlafen, wenn du müde bist, aber mach das bitte nicht mitten auf dem Tennisplatz."

Ryoma feuerte wütende Blicke auf ihn ab und sagte „Ich habe nicht geschlafen", zischte er. „Jaja, klar. Ich hab keine Lust mehr", sagte Momo und ging vom Tennisplatz, um einen Schluck trinken zu gehen. Ryoma sah ihm wütend hinterher. Der Kerl wusste gar nicht, der würde sich auch nicht anders benehmen, wenn jemand so etwas zu ihm gesagt hätte.

Nun Gut, da Momo nun weg war, hatte er keinen, mit dem er trainieren konnte. Da konnte er auch Fuji und Tezuka beim spielen zusehen. Er drehte sich wieder dem Match zu und beobachtete die beiden. Nun, eigentlich beobachtete er nur Tezuka, aber das brauchte ja keiner wissen.

Am Ende des Tage, hatte er so gut, wie gar nicht trainiert, da er die meiste Zeit damit verbracht hatte nachzugrübeln. Warum sollte er eigentlich darüber nachdenken, es brachte doch eh nichts. Er hatte halt keine Ahnung, was das Wort „Liebe", bedeutete.

Er wusste nur, dass seine Mutter und sein Vater sich liebten, auch wenn es meist nicht so aussah, weil sein Vater diese schmutzigen Heftchen las und sonst nur wenig Zeit mit seiner Frau verbrachte. Naja, aber was war das für ein Gefühl, wie fühlte es sich an zu lieben?

Er wollte es unbedingt wissen, er musste es wissen. Nun, da er sich solange Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, gab es keine zurück mehr. Er war einfach zu neugierig, um diese Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Aber wie sollte er es herausfinden? Jemanden fragen? Und was war noch mal das mit diesen Trägerschwingungen?

Wenn es stimmte, was Eiji gesagt hatte, was er allerdings nicht glaubte, konnte er sich bei Tezuka ´anstecken´. Genau, das war es, warum fragte er denn nicht Tezuka. Tezuka war schließlich derjenige, der ihn geradezu, dazu genötigt hatte, darüber nachzudenken. Also sollte dieser ihm auch erklären, oder notfalls zeigen, was das war, was er für ihn, Ryoma, empfand.

Ryoma blieb stehen und dachte nach. Als er gegangen war, war Tezuka noch in der Umkleide gewesen. Ryoma stand gerade am Schultor, also würde Tezuka früher, oder später hier vorbei kommen. Ryoma lehnte sich an das Gitter und wartete. Während er wartete, quälten ihn Gewissensbisse, sollte er das wirklich tun, was würde Tezuka von ihm halten, wenn er ihm sagte, dass er nicht wusste, was Liebe war?

Würde er ihn auslachen? Ignorieren? Vielleicht sogar Hassen? Bei Tezuka wusste er nie, was dieser als nächstes tat, er war in gewissen Sinne unberechenbar. Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten auf ihn und als Ryoma hochblickte, stand Tezuka vor ihm. Der Buchou sagte nichts, sondern sah Ryoma nur abwartend an.

„Buchou", sagte Ryoma und stockte. Plötzlich war es ihm furchtbar peinlich. „Was du zu mir gesagt hast. Ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet." Er sah Tezuka an, doch dieser wandte und den Blick ab und wollte schon gehen, doch Ryoma hatte wieder Mut gefasst und hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte", sagte er und Tezuka hielt tatsächlich an und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob du es mir zeigen kannst." Einen Moment lang kam keinerlei Reaktion von dem Größeren, doch dann, als Ryoma sich schon abwenden wollte, nickte Tezuka.

Prince of Tennis

Challenge

3/20 Kapiteln

Kapitel 3

Ferienjob mit Kamio

Entnervt trommelte Kamio mit seinen Fingern auf den blankpolierten Tresen eines Straßencafés, von welchen es etliche an dieser Straße gab. Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen sich so gut wie niemand in ein Café verirrte. Warum?

Weil die meisten lieber ins Schwimmbad gingen, oder irgendwelche anderen Sachen unternahmen. Zum bestimmt schon duzendsten Mal an diesem Tag fragte er sich, wie er nur auf die blöde Idee kommen konnte in den Sommerferien einen Freizeitjob anzunehmen, ganz besonders, wenn er gar nichts zu tun hatte.

Mann, das war einfach nur öde und annervend und sein Rhythmus war nun bestimmt im Keller und würde bis morgen auch dort bleiben. Kamio seufzte und sah sich nach allen Seiten um, vielleicht sollte er zur Abwechslung mal die Tische abwaschen, nur hatte er das vor fünf Minuten schon getan. Ebenso, wie die Theke zu polieren, was er mindestens schon zehn mal gemacht hatte.

Naja, konnte sich wenigstens keiner beschweren, dass er nichts gemacht hätte. Er fuhr damit fort, den Tresen mit seinen Fingern zu bearbeiten, wenigstens eine Art seinen Rhythmus ein wenig am Leben zu erhalten. Ohne ihn konnte Kamio gar nichts, selbst wenn er schrieb, las oder faulenzte, alles hatte seinen eigenen Rhythmus.

Vermutlich war er so vertieft darin seine Finger in einem bestimmten Takt auf den Tresen zu hämmern, oder der Kunde war so leise herein gekommen, dass es noch nicht einmal zu hören gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht mit seinen Fingern beschäftigt wäre. Egal, auf jeden Fall bemerkte er den Besucher erst, als er direkt vor ihm stand und seine Hand genau in sein Blickfeld legte.

Kamio hob den Blick und sprang fast sofort zwei Schritte zurück. „DU! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er und starrte sein gegenüber mit geweiteten Augen an. Träumte er, oder hatte sich Atobe Keigo tatsächlich unter die Normalsterblichen gewagt und stand hier vor ihm? Atobe jedoch stand ein Fragezeichen über dem Kopf geschrieben. Das einzigste, was er sagte, war „Kennen wir uns?"

Kamio glaubte nicht richtig zu hören, hatte der Typ ihn etwas vergessen. IHN! Die kleine Vene an seiner Schläfe schwoll bedrohlich a und Kamio musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht über Theke zu springen. Atobe betrachtete ihn weiterhin herablassen und sagte nach einer Minute des Schweigens „Kann man hier auch etwas bestellen? Ich weiß, dass ich gut Aussehe, aber du solltest deinen Job ernster nehmen."

Nur langsam realisierte Kamio, dass er da gerade einen potenziellen Gast vor sich stehen hatte. Auch wenn es ihn annervte so behandelt zu werden. Einen Kunden, wie Atobe durfte man nicht mutwillig verscheuchen, so gerne er es auch tun würde. „Was möchtest du denn?", fragte er so höflich, wie er es gerade konnte. Eher würde er einen Besen fressen, als Atobe zu siezen.

„Ich nehme einen eisgekühlten Kibaund das schnell."Das sagte er mit so einer hochnäsigen Stimme, dass es Kamio fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Nicht, dass es nur das war, nein dieser arrogante Kerl musste sich unbedingt an den Tresen setzen, sodass Kamio ihn im Blickfeld hatte und er hatte noch ein Problem, was war ein Kiba?

Nun, zum Glück hatte er eine Tabelle hinten in der Ecke an der Wand hängen, wo die Mixgetränke aufgelistet waren.

6 cl Maraculasaft, 6 cl Ananassaft, 2 cl Kokosnußcreme,  
1 cl Mangosirup, 1 cl Sahne, 1 Limettenviertel.

Alle Zutaten (ohne Limette) mit Eiswürfeln im Shaker kurz schütteln. In ein zu einem Drittel mit crushed ice gefülltes Glas (bzw. Kokosnuss) abseihen. Limette über dem Drink auspressen. Frische Minze auf den Drink stecken, mit Trinkhalm servieren.

Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Wandelte hier, wie Gott auf Erden und glaubte jeder würde ihn anbeten?


End file.
